


The Captain's Clods

by SushiOwl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cake, Coldflashwave, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Pointless fluff, how to tag this, it's so pg-13, somebody save these boys from themselves, that is going to be my exclusive tag, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Barry and Mick seem to be leaving Leonard out of something, and he Does Not Like That.





	The Captain's Clods

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr ficlet for daughterofscotland that I _completely forgot_ to post here for like a week, oops.
> 
> Is what it says on the tin.

Leonard was observant (see: vain) enough to notice that Mick and Barry didn’t really interact without him around. He was the charming, sexy glue that held them together. So when he got to STAR Labs one night and saw them already there, whispering to each other with serious expressions, he was immediately suspicious.

“What are you two talking about?” he asked, sliding up to them, perfectly casual, probably.

They jerked apart immediately. “Nothing,” they said together, and Barry zipped away while Mick did that thing where he tried to act natural while looking anything but.

Leonard squinted at Mick then in the direction Barry went.

–

It happened again later when they were out on mission–well, after all was said and done. Leonard wasn’t allowed to freeze people and call it a day, so he was getting more creative. Freezing a tree and knocking it onto someone was relatively less fatal.

“You know, this whole lack of murder thing is tarnishing your image,” Cisco was saying, whilst Leonard was pretending to ignore him. It was easy when Mick and Barry were over there having what looked like a whisper argument. Cisco didn’t give up the opportunity to talk. “Maybe we’ll have to start calling you _Citizen_ Cold.” He nudged Leonard in the side with his elbow. “Ah? Ah?”

Leonard just lifted a brow at him. He hadn’t taken his goggles off yet, so he knew he looked especially intimidating.

“Or not, or not, Captain is good, I mean, I thought of it,” Cisco said, sidestepping off to do whatever nerd thing he had to do.

Leonard looked back over at Mick and Barry, but they had already gone in different directions.

–

The next time Leonard saw them talking, he power-walked his ass over to them, face set in determination. “What are you two–” He stopped, because they were gone in a uproar of wind and spark of lightning. He let out an agitated growl in their wake.

Now he knew something was up. There was no reason for them to be a cloak and dagger with him unless they were afraid he would be upset.

But he was already upset, but he reined it in and managed not to show it. He was good at masking his emotions like that. Mostly. In public. Yeah.

So he went home–the home that Barry had found for him and Mick, the home that Barry crashed at more nights than not for the past few months, the home with a mantle place full of pictures of all of them, of Lisa, the one small frame of the only picture of his mom he had. It was the home with the furniture he liked, the closet with his clothes and the bed he was comfortable sleeping in. What would he have to take with him if he left?

What had possessed him to think he could handle _two_ lovers?

Mick’s motorcycle was in the garage, and Leonard stamped down the childish urge to kick it over, instead going inside. Mick wasn’t on the couch, surrounded by beers, and Barry wasn’t there with him. He didn’t know where they were, and it annoyed him beyond belief that he cared so much it hurt.

He took off his parka and thigh holster, leaving both on the big armchair, before heading into the kitchen for something alcoholic. He stopped dead, because Barry and Mick were there icing a cake.

And there was another cake there already iced.

They looked up at him, equally comical deer-in-headlights expressions.

“The fuck?” Leonard asked, being the first one to recover.

“Heeeey,” Barry said, straightening up. “You’re home and stuff.”

Mick stood up too, avoiding saying anything but stuffing the icing spatula into his mouth and turning away.

“What…” Leonard gestured to both of them. “Why…” He pointed at the cakes.

“We, uh,” Barry started, reaching over and pulling the icing container closer so Mick couldn’t eat it all. “We thought you deserved a reward for not murdering Cisco when he and Lisa started dating.” He pulled the icing to his chest when Mick made a grab for it anyway.

“I just wanted cake.” Mick was a creature of simple pleasures.

“And we couldn’t decide which cake to make for you,” Barry went on, pretty much playing keep-away with the icing now. 

It looked like butter cream. Leonard could inhale some butter cream.

“I know that red velvet’s your favorite,” Mick said, very decidedly, jerking his thumb at the cake that was already iced.

“And I know that you like lime cake, because you really liked that one at Joe’s birthday party. I got the recipe from Caitlin,” Barry said, lifting his chin a bit.

“Yeah, and he messed it up the first time, which is why it’s not ready yet.”

Barry snatched the spatula away from Mick and wiped at it vigorously with a paper towel. “It’s not ready because you won’t stop eating the icing!” He scooped a glob onto the spatula and plopped it onto the cake.

Leonard watched them bicker, the corner of his mouth twitching up. These damn wonderful idiots weren’t being secretive to hurt him after all. He covered his face with his hands, smile growing beyond his control. God, he didn’t know what to do. They had watched him. They had learned what he liked. And they were trying to do something nice for him.

They were so bad at it, but fuck it, because there was cake.

“Christ, give me that,” he said, going over and taking the spatula. “If you ice it like that, you’ll break off pieces of cake in it.”

“Oh, is that why the other one looks like that…” Barry pressed his lips into a line.

“Your fault,” Mick told Barry, who glared at him.

“Is there ice cream?” Leonard asked.

“Oh, I’ll go get some Neapolitan!” Barry announced, about to zip off.

“He likes mint chocolate chip,” Mick said, and Barry responded with an ugh!

“Get both,” Leonard said, still working on the cake and smiling hard enough to hurt. “Two is far better than one.”

**Author's Note:**

> -spins around, falls, explodes-
> 
> For sneak peaks of current stories and news about my future ones, check out [my Tumblr and more!](https://tinyurl.com/yarqtl59)


End file.
